GPPC08
is the 8th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 543rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With an upcoming noble party, Haruka tasks herself with designing a dress. But her ambitious dream causes her to neglect her schooling and she stubbornly refuses help from others. '' Summary Haruka observes a poster featuring Minami, who comes along and states that she is embarrassed about it before Haruka asks what it's about. Kirara explains that there is an upcoming ''Noble Party, with Minami explaining what it is to the delighted Haruka. She takes the girls to see her dress and they admire its elegance and fabric, although Minami confesses to wearing it the prior year. She even did the embroidering herself, which are words that inspire Haruka to try to make her own dress. Out of concern, Minami and Kirara try to reason with her ambitious plans but she stubborn refuses to listen, causing Aroma to assure them that she will be fine. He suggests they first get some advice and Haruka agrees, contacting Miss Shamour. She happily agrees to help and transports the group to a room full of dresses to give her some inspiration, but Haruka has trouble deciding what her dress should look like. Minami asks her what Princesses inspired her dream and with this in mind, Haruka successfully draws a design for her dress and they head to another room. Here she must pick the fabric she wants to use, with Kirara and Pafu helping her to decide. Minami measures her so that she cuts enough, but Haruka struggles trying to sew for the first time. Miss Shamour gives her some last-minute advice before leaving. Back in the dormitory, Haruka is still trying to sew when Yui comes by to bring her some tea. She gratefully accepts and they discuss dresses. The next day, Haruka struggles to focus on her school work and soon forgets about it. She even falls asleep at one point during the day, then later when she's supposed to be playing her recorder. She and the others are aware that making a dress is affecting her grades and seeing this, Minami has no choice but to tell her to give up before something bad happens. These words depress Haruka and Kirara tries cheering her up by getting sweets, but they have no effect. Rather than give up, Haruka remains determined to finish the dress and improve her studies. Over the next few days, Haruka does as planned until one day Kirara comes by with doughnuts noticing she is really tired. Pafu is excited and returns with tea- but in her hurry she trips and stumbles, spilling the tea all over Haruka's nearly-finished dress. Quickly Kirara attempts to help get it off and Pafu profusely apologizes despite Haruka's claims that it's alright, but when Kirara offers to lend her a hand in fixing it Haruka refuses, since this will just be another step she must take towards her dream. Meanwhile, Lock has finished playing a game and wants to do something interesting when he picks up a delicious scent. He follows it to the kitchen to find someone cooking and decides to make them his next victim, turning her into a Zetsuborg. Angrily Kirara vents to Minami about not getting to help Haruka. They discuss how hard she's working with the dress to reach her dream when Aroma comes in to warn them about the Zetsuborg. He offers to get Haruka but they tell him not to so that she can keep working, and they head to the location before transforming into Cure Mermaid and Cure Twinkle. The two girls battle the Zetsuborg without Haruka, who shows up after a while and transforms into Cure Flora- surprising them since they thought she was working. Tiredly, Cure Flora attempts to fight but when the Zetsuborg targets her and Twinkle quickly steps in to save her. The Cures fight the Zetsuborg and while fighting, Flora expresses her feelings about their current situation, but this annoys Lock with how talkative they are. He makes the Zetsuborg blast hot air at Flora and surrounds Mermaid and Twinkle with silver barriers, but Twinkle changes into Mode Elegant and performs Twinkle Humming to get out of them while Mermaid rescues Flora from the heat. Flora transforms into Mode Elegant to perform Floral Tourbillon and purify the Zetsuborg. After the battle, Flora frees the victim and Lock tires off. Later, Haruka has finally finished making her dress. Everyone is pleased with her efforts and they admire it as she joins them. Major Events *Haruka successfully creates her dress for the Noble Party. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle Mascots *Pafu *Aroma *Miss Shamour Villains *Lock *Zetsuborg Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui Trivia *The opening features more previews for the Pretty Cure All Stars movie. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Episodes